


The crazy , Lustful , Edgy and Sad

by orphan_account



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Underlust - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sanscest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lust is bored of most au's and trys horror tale to get real actionHorror is just out trying to find food when an relationship starts betwin him and LustSans came to Underfell to End his life but  Red stops him and something blooms betwin themRed ran away from his Boss to start a new life when he comes a crossed sans who trys to end his life and stops him love starts to bloomSorry if this is dumb or doesn't make sense this is the first time I use AO3 to write something





	

( Lust's POV)

I work up in my bed entwined with my brother Papyrus, groaning  I get up and puts on the Black paints and my blue cropped Tank top and sleeveless Vest and walked down stairs.

( WIP)


End file.
